Too Little Too Late
"Too Little Too Late" is the tenth episode of Survivor: All Stars - Mongolia. Story Night 30 Returning to camp, thanks to the great alliance management of Beamen and Eli, everybody except for Sab thinks that they are in a power position in the game. For Sab, it’s obvious that he is definitely on the outside. Day 31 Eli is almost in disbelief with how well things are going for him now. Eli talks to Sab and explains that the two of them need each other going forwards in the game as they are big targets, and they should vote out Brad next because he plays under the radar, is a small target and has a close relationship with Gabe. Day 32 On Day 32, instead of having an immunity challenge with lots of intensity, the final seven have the Survivor Auction, where they get to bid on various items which will give them an advantage in the game. Up for grabs are a plate of spaghetti, a bottle of whiskey, a plate of garlic bread, a pack of beef jerky, an evening with a former srorgs player and two covered items. Beamen makes the decision that he’s going to go all out on buying food items, because he thinks it will give an advantage in the challenges, but he’s not going to use that for himself because he doesn’t want to be seen as a challenge threat. Macro bids all of his money on one of the covered items, but is disappointed to find out that he’s bought a non-transferrable disadvantage for himself at the next immunity challenge. Beamen successfully buys the spaghetti, garlic bread and beef jerky, while Sab wins the bottle of whisky, hoping it will give him an edge at the next immunity challenge when he really needs it. Brad, Edge and Eli are all excited for the evening with a former srorgs player because of what happened in Survivor: Iceland when John won a similar reward. Brad ends up winning this advantage after a rock draw breaks the tie between equal bids, and he gets to spend the evening with Infi from Survivor: Iceland and Survivor: Tuvalu. This proves very helpful for him because Infi gives him an extra vote advantage. Eli is angry that Brad won the evening with an srorgs player, so when the other six survivors return to camp he gets more convinced that the time is coming to vote him out. Day 33 At the next immunity challenge, Beamen’s food advantages aren’t enough to help anybody come close to beating Sab, who wins individual immunity and earns himself another day in the game.This forces the others who thought their position was solid to try to figure out something else. Brad decides that this has to be the time to vote out Eli, since Eli and Beamen are a very close duo. Edge agrees and he starts trying to figure out how they can get rid of Eli. Beamen starts to catch wind of this plan, but he’s just happy for now that Eli would be the target over him since Eli is being seen as the head of the alliance. Beamen is completely on board with Eli and Sab’s plan to vote out Brad next, but things hinge on whether or not Macro is with them. Edge is really enjoying working with Brad and creating their plan to blindside Eli. Edge goes to talk to Macro about the blindside, but out of the blue Macro has decided that he wants to vote out Brad, which puts everything in doubt for Edge. Edge tells Eli that he’s good to vote out Brad, so Eli’s only concern is whether or not Gabe will be ok with voting out Brad since the two of them seem very close. Eli decides to fill in Gabe, who is fine with voting out Brad, so when they get to tribal council, Brad is voted out even though he uses his extra vote advantage, voting once each for Eli and Beamen. This makes the final vote 6-1-1. Voting Confessionals Trivia * Edge and Eli had the most confessionals this episode, with 6. ** Gabe had none. Category:SRorgs: All Stars episodes